Sonic X Wreck-It Ralph
This page explains the links between the Sonic series and the Wreck-It Ralph series. Also included is an interaction between the Sega Superstars series and Wreck-It Ralph at the Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed section. Wreck-It Ralph and Sgt. Calhoun.]] Characters from the Sonic series, specifically Sonic, Eggman and a portrait of Tails, are among the many video game characters appearing in the movie. It should be noted that despite the movie taking place in an arcade, the Sonic characters (unlike characters from other series, such as Pac-Man) appear in their recent design, while no Sonic game with such design was ever released in arcades. First, right at the beginning of the movie when many game cabinets flash in the arcade, a cabinet for Sonic the Fighters is shown. Then, Dr. Eggman is seen among the other villains in the "Bad-Anon", sitting between Zangief and M. Bison from the Street Fighter series. After the end of the meeting, he's seen leaving with the other villains. Sonic himself is later seen trough a screen at Game Central Station making a public service announcement, explaining that if a game character dies outside of his/her own game, there's no regenerating. In this scene Sonic is voiced by Roger Craig Smith, his official voice actor from the video games. Sonic is also seen later in the background at a party at the home of Fix-It Felix, Jr. Later, in Tapper's bar, many portraits of game characters are hanging on the wall in a corridor, including portraits of Sonic, Tails and Dr. Eggman. Sonic is then seen getting hit by a ship that Ralph pilots, making him lose rings in the process. Sonic and Eggman are seen again in Game Central Station crowd scenes, with Eggman walking around, while Sonic is talking to the turtle Glen. Near the end of the movie, Sonic is seen attending Felix and Calhoun's wedding. Lastly, in the movie end credits are seen various sceens from video games, including a 16-bit scene of Sonic in "Chemical Plant Zone" from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, however he's represented in his origiinal Sonic the Hedgehog sprite. After running, he attacks Dr. Eggman's ship, but is damaged, losing his rings. Oddly enough, he is fighting the Flame Mobile from Sonic the Hedgehog 3. The rings are then shown falling down and one of them has inscriptions used as credits. Additionally, Sonic and Eggman appear together with many other licensed characters and Ralph himself in a poster for the movie, while another poster features Sonic as the central character. An arguable reference is in Vanellope calling Ralph "Knuckles", like the Sonic character, but this may have been unintentional. File:Wreck-ItRalph_Sonic_the_Fighters.jpg|The Sonic The Fighters cabinet. File:Wreck-ItRalph_DrEggman.png|Dr. Eggman at the Bad-Anon, near M. Bison and Clyde. File:Wreck-ItRalph_Sonic1.png|Sonic's PSA. File:Wreck-ItRalph_Sonic_party.png|Sonic at Felix's party. File:Wreck-ItRalph_portraits.png|Some of the portraits in Tapper's Bar. Sonic's is visible in the upper row, in the third portrait from the left. File:Wreck-ItRalph_portraits2.png|Other portraits at Tapper's. Eggman can be seen in the bottom right while Tails can be seen in the upper row in the fourth portrait from the right. File:Wreck-ItRalph_Sonic_rings.png|Sonic losing his rings after being hit by Ralph's ship. File:Wreck-ItRalph_Princesses_Chun-Li_&_Sonic.png|Sonic talking to Gen, while Eggman walks by on the left. File:Wreck-ItRalph_credits2a_Sonic.png|Sonic in the credits. File:Wreck-ItRalph_credits2b_Eggman.png|Sonic hitting Eggman's Flame Mobile. File:Wreck-ItRalph_credits2c_Rings.png|Sonic's rings in the credits. File:WreckItRalph_poster.jpeg|''Wreck-It Ralph'' poster featuring many videogames characters, including Sonic and Dr.Eggman. Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed 'Sonic/Sega Superstars 'Wreck-It Ralph The titular character from Wreck-It Ralph is a special guest character in the game, featuring his own exclusive transforming vehicle. While in car mode it's a small truck with a wrecking crane on its rear, while in boat mode it's an airboat, and while in plane mode, it's an helicopter. All three designs feature the same red style and an 8-bit portrait of Ralph printed on them. The transforming animation is simply an 8-bit puff of dust. File:Sonic&AllStarsRacingTransformed_Ralph_car.png|Ralph's vehicle in car mode. File:Sonic&AllStarsRacingTransformed_Ralph_boat.png|Ralph's vehicle in boat mode. File:Sonic&AllStarsRacingTransformed_Ralph_plane.png|Ralph's vehicle in plane mode. License Sonic's company Sega and Wreck-It Ralph's Disney made an agreement to make Sonic appear in Wreck-It Ralph and in return use Ralph as a playable character in Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed. Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Summary links